


Stereotypical

by Dramaticdragon



Series: ADHD!!! on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Character, M/M, Viktor has ADHD, i cope by using viktor and thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Sometimes, the harsh reality of people's ideas gets slapped in your face. (Another ADHD Viktor fic)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: ADHD!!! on Ice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Stereotypical

**Author's Note:**

> context for why i am once again back at it with comfort character viktor in the end notes. enjoy this thrown together fic lol

Viktor was no stranger to stereotypes. He fit the bill of many stereotypes, and completely subverted others. The main one, for many years, was revolving around gender. Even though it had been years since he last fit into that costume, having an outfit specifically designed to resemble both genders stayed in people’s minds for quite a while. He always tried to leave it vague enough when interviewed about it- although he was self-aware, and he knew it was vague just for the purpose of surprising his fans and letting them speculate, so he stayed at the forefront of their attention. He later told Yuuri, in no elegant terms: “I’m cis, but I just don’t really care enough to correct it anymore.” Plus, these days, he was starting to look like an old man (“You’re hardly thirty!” a voice, sounding awfully like Yuuri’s, rang in Viktor’s head), so no one cared about your gender when you’re old.

He was used to stereotypes about athletes, too. That they were rich and spoiled, or brutish and over-competitive. Almost all of those people who complained about that, however, were just jealous over Viktor’s young fame, so he never really took those to heart. He wasn’t a brute, but the rest of the accusations were partially true, anyway. But he earned the right to be rich and spoiled, thank you very much!

His latest experience with being shoved into “a box” by outside stereotypes was new, however.

In part, he blames the Katsuki’s. He lived with the family for a while, after all, so he got used to how they thought and operated. Apparently, anxiety was a frequent flyer in the family (on Yuuri’s mom’s side), so they were all fairly educated on mental health. They weren’t professionals, by any means, but they were considerate to other ways of thinking or processing. The last thing any of them would want to do would be to box someone away for how their brains worked.

So when he was walking through the rink to grab his water, appreciating his new skate guards he bought recently, it was startling to hear some moms speaking on the benches during the youth weekend practice session.

“That one over there, in the blue jacket. He just can’t even stand still, you _know_ he’s got something wrong with him,” One said.

“Think it’s that ADD?” The other asked.

Viktor paused, holding his water bottle in front of him. A lot went through his mind.

_It’s ADHD, actually_ , was the first. He was momentarily proud of himself for being educated enough to know that these days. Then he registered the rest of what they said.

_Something wrong with him_.

_Wrong_? Viktor mentally questioned. He knew with confidence he used to think the exact same way, for most of his life in fact. That was why he couldn’t even accept his own diagnosis for about a decade- there couldn’t be something _wrong_ with him!

But practice (and help from Yuuri and his therapist, Dr. England), Viktor has finally trained his thoughts from “wrong” to “different”. In fact, he’s even grown so much that he’s begun to take ownership of his ADHD, instead of running away from it. Only at home, of course, but that just makes hearing someone else call it “wrong” hurt even more, since he finally associates with it.

“You know, my little nephew has ADD-” The first one started.

_ADHD_ , Viktor mentally interrupted.

“-And that child can _not_ sit still. He just runs around and runs into the couch and walls, it’s crazy. I can’t imagine having a kid like that. But I guess it’s good he’s here, the only thing they seem to enjoy is sports.”

Viktor’s brain was just echoing a noise that can only be described as “???”

_Firstly!_ Viktor mentally ranted, _Respect your nephew, he’s not some rabid dog, don’t talk about him like that. And anyway, you can’t just make assumptions about every single person because of the_ one _person you know! I don’t assume all Japanese people hate carrot juice just because Yuuri does!_

He kept getting frustrated, standing there staring at his water bottle.

“Viktor!” Yuuri hollered, walking up to him, “Ready to head home?”

Viktor nodded, his face must have clearly portrayed his emotions, because Yuuri suddenly looked very concerned.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked.

“Can we talk about it at home?”

Yuuri nodded, swiftly gathering his things and getting ready to go.

When they got home, the first thing they did was gather a slab of leftovers to eat, since they were both starving from practice. It was a short practice, since it was a weekend practice, but still.

“Wanna talk about what had you so upset earlier?” Yuuri asked after they put the dishes up, and cuddled on the bed while Yuuri scrolled through Netflix.

Viktor shrugged.

“People are stupid.” He mumbled, shoving his face into Yuuri’s chest.

“True. What kind of stupid, specifically, though?”

It took Viktor a moment, it always does.

“Just… I forgot how most people think about ADHD, and stuff.”

Yuuri paused his search for the perfect romcom, and looked down to Viktor.

“Did someone say something to you?” He asked.

“No,” Viktor answered, “I just heard some people… I mean, it’s how _I_ used to think… It’s just weird to hear it from someone else, I guess.”

Yuuri nodded, and began to softly brush Viktor’s hair.

“People can be really ignorant, sometimes…” Yuuri said softly. He, too, had his fair share of run-ins with uneducated people. Some were well-meaning, but most… weren’t.

“It’s just-” Viktor huffed, “It’s not a _death sentence_ , if a kid has it!”

Yuuri nodded, even though Viktor could only just feel it through his chest moving a smidge.

“You’re right. Plenty of children- and adults- have it, and are plenty successful. Some are even gold medalists.”

Viktor couldn’t help but smile at that, Yuuri was so cute, even when Viktor was annoyed at the world.

“And- it’s just-, it’s not a _personality_ , either. Just because your nephew or something has it, doesn’t mean everyone else with it is some carbon copy! Do you think everyone with it likes the color red, too, just because one kid does?!”

Viktor could hear his voice raising in frustration, but calmed down as he felt Yuuri’s hand placed gently on his shoulder blades.

“It’s not a personality, it’s something you go through. You’d be Viktor either way, the same Viktor who likes to try all types of food, and brought colors, and wearing gloves even when it’s warm-”

“I don’t do that one anymore.” Viktor corrected, holding up his hand with a ring. He hardly wore gloves these days, because of how much he wanted to show off his ring. He was only just forced into wearing them when he was _on_ the ice, but that was only after he had already falled once and his hands got super cold.

Yuuri chuckled quietly.

“See, that has nothing to do with your ADHD, at all.”

Viktor nodded. It was nice, to hear reassurance. He knew, logically, all of these things Yuuri said. But it was so frustrating when other people just made assumptions based on stuff like that.

“Want me to go hunt them down and yell at them?” Yuuri asked, jokingly.

“Nah, I’ll just figure out which ones were their kids and skate circles around them.” Viktor joked back.

“Don’t take it out on their kids!” Yuuri laughed.

Viktor was glad they were laughing again. Being frustrated and angry isn’t fun.

“Thank you for talking with me,” Viktor said, finally looking up to Yuuri. It was a habit Dr. England has got him started on- thanking, not apologizing. The apologizing for everything was more Yuuri’s problem, anyway, but in Viktor’s case, he said his “thank you” as a way of vocalizing his appreciation, and also made it easier to move on from the topic.

“I can still fight them,” Yuuri joked quietly, picking the remote back up and scrolling once again.

“I wish everyone was as sweet as you,” Viktor hummed, closing his eyes and resting against Yuuri.

Yuuri chuckled at that.

“Viktor, you know I’m only sweet to you and, maybe three other people, right?” 

“But I don’t care if you’re not sweet to anyone else, you’re sweet to _me_ , that’s all that matters!”

Yuuri laughed again, kissing the top of Viktor’s head.

“You’re right,” Yuuri said, clearly humoring Viktor, “How silly of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> so like a week ago i was in a group meeting, and the topic of mental health stuff came up, and ADHD was brought up. These two people were, like, REALLY confident that they knew everything about because "My little brother has it". One straight up said he ran into walls and furniture because of it, and like idk i do believe you, but like I have it and I never? did that? like she said he bangs his head into the bookshelf sometimes???? maam that's not a typical symptom to my knowledge. Anyway, they continued by being like "oh yeah and they love sports, my little brother has it and he LOVES basketball", like????? maam yeah i have brown hair and like oranges, is there coorelation?? no???? INTERESTING. They didn't know I have ADHD and it was just ughhhhhh a trip.   
> anyway next week on Dramaticdragon Uses Viktor To Cope: Gender Identity (i threw in some gender spice at the beginning but trust me theres a lot more to come with that nonsense)
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed love u


End file.
